The Research Documentation Section, Information Systems Branch, Division of Research Grants (DRG), National Institutes of Health (NIH), carries out program functions which require that source documents be converted to machine readable form and reviewed for high standards of quality. The source documents to be keyboarded are scientific descriptions of PHS- supported biomedical research. The descriptions will be added to the CRISP system for use throughout the biomedical community. The data entry functions will be recurring in nature. The end result of the data entry will be Wordperfect 5.0 (or 5.1) documents on PC floppy disks (3.5 or 5.25 inch). Contractor shall perform data entry and verification of data from source documents utilizing Wordperfect 5.0 (or 5.1) PC software. Data shall be entered character for character as it appears on the source of documentation. After source documents are entered into Wordperfect 5.0, or equivalent, the data must be verified as having been entered correctly.